The present invention relates to an embedded type stack package and a method for manufacturing the same.
These days, semiconductor chips capable of storing and processing huge amounts of data within extremely short time periods and semiconductor packages having the semiconductor chips have and are further being developed.
In general, semiconductor packages are manufactured through a die sorting process for inspecting semiconductor chips, a die attaching process for mounting good quality semiconductor chips on printed circuit boards, a wire bonding process for electrically connecting the semiconductor chips with the printed circuit boards using conductive wires, and a molding process for molding the semiconductor chips using a molding member such as epoxy resin.
Recently, while a stack package in which a plurality of package units are stacked is being developed, difficulties may exist in manufacturing a slim stack package due to an increase in a volume occupied by a substrate provided to the package units.
Also, in the case where the substrate and semiconductor chips of the respective package units are electrically connected with each other using conductive wires after the package units are stacked on the substrate to realize a stack package, since lengths of the conductive wires connected to the respective semiconductor chips vary, a speed of the operation of the semiconductor chip may decrease.